fatprincessfandomcom-20200213-history
Hat Machine
Hat Machines are key structures within each base which provide players the opportunity to upgrade classes and thus their abilities. Types There are six different hat machines, each providing a unique hat for nine of the classes (the Villager doesn't have a hat as it is the default class the player spawns as). Once upgraded, some machines give your team special items in addition to the hats normally dispensed. *Mage hat Machine - Provides hat for Mage class and will supply Magic potion when upgraded. *Priest hat machine - Provides hat for Priest class. *Ranger hat machine - Provides hat for Ranger class and will set fire to torches around your castle when upgraded. *Warrior hat machine - Provides hat for Warrior class. *Worker Hat Machine - provides hat for Worker class and will produce Bombs when upgraded. *Fat Roles plate - Provides hat for the ninja, pirate and giant spawns every 25 seconds will spawn faster if other hat machines are Upgraded Upgrading No building is necessary to receive hats, but in order to gain the more advanced abilities of each class the hat machines must be upgraded. Upgrading requires players to preform two distinct tasks. #Collecting Resources (3 lumber, 3 ore) #Building the upgrade Collecting the raw materials is the more time consuming and dangerous part of this upgrade, as it forces players to scour the map for trees and mineral deposits. In order to harvest the materials the player must be wearing the Worker (or Giant) hat then target a tree or mineral source and repeatedly attack it until a log or stone appears. The materials must then be carried to a structure within the base or the nearest Outpost. Although the Worker and Giant are the only classes that can harvest the materials, any class can transport them to a deposit location. Building the upgrade is easier than collecting the materials. While wearing the Worker hat, simply target the desired hat machine and hold the attack button down. A graphic representing the upgrade progress will appear. (continue holding attack until the upgrade is finished. Like many of the tasks in Fat Princess, building can be sped up by having more teammates with the worker hat assist with the process. Strategy It is generally a good idea to upgrade the Worker hat machine early if not first as the upgraded Worker class has solid offensive/defensive abilities and thus will be less intimidated by enemies while they gather resources and will be able to provide reasonable support in the large battles that generally occur around mineral deposit locations. However it also holds a problem during 'late-game': when the other team has there catapult, or just even in your base with the fully upgraded worker machine: They can use your own bombs against you, throwing them to the doors, a crowd of your people, or your obstacles (A good example is the giant wall on "Great Gorge" that can be destroyed by any sort of explosive) thus while having a great start in the offensive/defensive warfare for the minerals in the early game, late game can cause some serious problems, i.e. the enemy throws a bomb at your person carrying the princess, or someone stops the clock on RTP by killing an entire defense group with your own bombs, then taking the princess. It's up to you to decide whether or not to deem upgrading the Worker hat machine beneficial to the team. Category:Structures